


Mystic Fire

by faetiltawhirl



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Fire, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Mystic, Oh God Yes, One Shot, Prolly sucks, Short One Shot, Short Story, Why Did I Write This?, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, am i questioning my life?, ao3 - Freeform, faetiltawhirl, merlin fandom - Freeform, merlin on a quest, merlin one shot, mystic fire, one of my faves, random one shot of merthur, soft, soft merlin, this is what happens when you write stuff in the middle of the night, yes yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faetiltawhirl/pseuds/faetiltawhirl
Summary: After the Battle of Camlann, Merlin goes on a quest....
Relationships: Arthur and Merlin - Relationship, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin Emrys/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), emrys/arthur
Kudos: 8





	Mystic Fire

**Author's Note:**

> well i actually wrote this for a college assignment and the only thing i could think of was merthur :)  
> also it is a very tiny story.  
> this is 100% FICITION!  
> there are some elements which are NOT a part of the show in any form!

As he walked through the Forest of Ascetir, in desperate need for a remedy to save his king, Emrys wandered in the dimly lit path that was meant to lead to the Mystic Fire, a place so sacred it was said to be the birth of the Triple Goddess. He was the only one who could save the King of Albion, no one was more powerful than him to wield such ancient magic but Emrys himself.

The King was fatally stabbed in a battle by a blade so forged in the flames of a dragon’s breath and what should have killed him instantly, did not. The answer is simple. Emrys, linked himself to the King as a lifeforce, if anything devastating were to occur, he would have a little time to find a cure and save the Land of Albion and the King too for he was the “Once and Future” King.

Treading carefully through the forest, Emrys finally reached an opening by the side of the Crystal Cave. There he was going to find the Mystic Fire and wish for the Ivy Mist, the only herb to cure the wound caused by the blade and save Arthur. He entered the cave and there was a faint light of the Fire? Perhaps. He proceeded further while looking around cautiously for any magical traps or creatures. 

Then he saw it. The bright red-gold flame burning with such fervour and breathing life into every inch of space it found. He need only to stand in front of the flame and concentrate on the one thing he wanted, no needed, in that moment. He stood and closed his eyes and concentrated with all his heart, mind, and soul. After a couple of moments, it appeared burning a blue with its stark white flower. The Ivy Mist. There was a gold flicker in his eyes once he opened them, signalling a pure connection was made with the mystical herb.

A small smile crept on his face and stared at the plant for a few moments, gawking at the splendour of the herb. Emrys then gently held the plant in his hands and set to leave for Albion immediately, after all he was going to save the King, the Kingdom and its people.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this, then yay you made it till the end. why don't you leave your thoughts in the comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
